


Words I Don't Want to Hear

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma thought he had time. He thought he could tell her anytime.</p><p>He should've said something sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words I Don't Want to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Have some drabble, completely un-beta-ed and self-indulgent!
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr.

He had chosen to walk by the archery range completely by chance. It wasn’t even like it was a faster route than any other; Ryoma had just felt like it. But now that he was on his way back to his room, he wished that he hadn’t. Of all the times he could possibly eavesdrop on a conversation, that was the worst.

And he would’ve walked right by it, too, if he hadn’t been caught by Corrin’s exclamation of, “But I’m your sister!”

The slightly worried tone of her voice drew him right up to the door, where he saw – much to his relief – that she was just standing near the unstrung bows, facing Takumi. Neither saw him stop just short of entering, unsure if his intervention would be necessary or not. If it was something that required his absence, then he didn’t want to intrude.

Takumi had his hands clenched in front of him, with his shoulders hunched and his head hanging ever so slightly. Corrin appeared to be waiting for an answer to something, and the younger prince finally found his voice. “I… I know that’s what we said, but… You aren’t. Mother… Mother gave me this letter.” At that point, he offered his hands to the dragon princess, and Ryoma could see that he had a death grip on some papers that must’ve been that letter. “She said that she had you before she even came to Hoshido… that you aren’t actually Father’s child… that we… aren’t connected by blood…”

“Takumi…”

“P-please read it,” he stuttered, his normal façade of uncaring shattered for some reason. “It’s all in there. You can see-”

Corrin stopped him by folding her hands over the letter, making Takumi snap his head up in surprise. From where he stood, Ryoma could see the bright shine of tears falling from his brother’s eyes. Ryoma was dreading what came next, though. From what he’d heard, it almost sounded like a confession, and he didn’t want to hear that directed at Corrin. Not by anyone else…

“I don’t need it,” she stated simply. “I trust you, Takumi, and I… I love you, too.”

Ryoma stepped back from the door. It felt like he’d been shot in the chest by her words. He almost missed her throwing her arms around his shoulders, drawing him close. He almost didn’t hear Takumi almost sob into her shoulder, crying joyfully “thank you” and “I love you” like a mantra.

And he wished that he had missed it.

Ever since they were children, Ryoma had feelings for Corrin. They hadn’t even known each other that long, but back when Mikoto had just come to Hoshido, the eldest Hoshidan prince fell for her innocence and boundless enthusiasm for life. At the time, it had just been a puppy crush, one he thought would be buried by life’s other responsibilities, but the moment she was back in their lives, his affection for her had returned, as well. Merely speaking with her filled him with joy and warmth and a desire to spend his life by her side. Ryoma always knew that they weren’t blood related, and that knowledge must have made him cocky. He didn’t care how much time she spent with his other siblings, secure in the idea that they firmly believed her to be their sister. He thought that nothing could develop like that with the idea of sisterhood hanging over their heads should a bud of affection try to grow that way. Ryoma thought he had all the time in the world to confess his feelings to Corrin.

There was still a chance, actually. It wasn’t as if they were bound to each other by marriage. If he confessed his feelings to Corrin, then she might reciprocate. She might have only responded to Takumi because she didn’t know how much Ryoma longed for her, for how long he’d held a flame for her, that he would gladly welcome her as his queen. There was still that chance she would want him more than his brother…

Ryoma grimaced at the thought. Takumi was far too hard on himself; some days, it felt like he was attempting to shoulder the entire world by himself. He let very few people close to him and let even fewer help him. Yet, Takumi chased after any praise he could, wanting – begging – to be acknowledged as a man and a warrior. His entire life was a balancing act between his desire for self-reliance and his need for acceptance. That Takumi had found some measure of comfort and kindness in Corrin was almost a miracle.

And here he was, wondering how he could take Corrin away from his little brother.

If, by some fluke, Corrin did choose Ryoma over Takumi, it would break the younger prince. He’d heard it in his brother’s voice; Takumi had opened up completely to her. He offered her his heart and, more importantly, his hope. The moment Corrin accepted him – the moment she didn’t reject him – he had never sounded happier. Even more than when he’d mastered the Fuujin bow.

Ryoma couldn’t take that from him. As much as he wanted to be the one Corrin threw her arms around as he leaned in for a kiss, Takumi needed her far more. He needed her love and support for the times he couldn’t even believe in himself. He needed her kindness for when nothing could calm him. And, now that he thought about it, she needed his cynicism to keep her grounded. On multiple occasions, her idealism had nearly gotten her killed, and it hadn’t been Ryoma who held her back, who kept her alive… it had been Takumi.

He hung his head. He couldn’t be the one who broke his brother, nor could he be the man Corrin actually needed. Ryoma slowly closed the door to his room, and sat down. He needed to meditate, to think about what he would do next, though he didn’t know how well he would succeed with his heart shattered into as many pieces as there were leaves on a cherry tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought it was more common to write Leo or Takumi as losing Corrin to their elder brother, but I wondered what it would be like for one of the elder brothers to lose Corrin to Leo or Takumi.
> 
> And as I love Takumi, he's the lucky boy for this fic... and Ryoma isn't so lucky.
> 
> Also, as always, please let me know what you like or dislike about this fic. Feedback is the only way I'll improve. Thanks.


End file.
